Thunder Clouds
by Kougasgirl05
Summary: Temporary Hiatus -Kagome gets kidnapped by the Thunder Brothers BUT hiten doesnt die! YAY!... many adventures and unexpected love. HitenKagome PLEASE R&R!
1. Kitsune Commotion

Thunder Clouds  
  
Chapter 1: Kitsune Commotion!  
  
XxX-I REDID THIS CHAPTER AGAIN-XxX  
  
K I finally redid this chapter I had no idea how crappy this was until I read it again and realized how many typos I had made! I had no freaking idea how badly I needed a spell checker--!! I am soooo sorry to all of you who read this chapter before I redid it but I hope you will enjoy this chapter now that it's been edited for the 3rd time! And I'm working on editing all my other chapters as well cause I know they really need to be redone too! Once I'm done with that I'll put out the 4th chapter. Newayz I hope you can enjoy the story better now and again I'm very sorry about all the errors I made.  
  
This is my first fic and I'm not really sure what I'm doing so if you don't like it tell me what I can do to make it better and if ya do like it that's great tell me, just email me or review PLEASE.  
  
This is basically gonna be a Hiten/Kagome fic I think. I've got some other friends who are written Hiten/Kagome fics too but I felt like writing one cause I got bored and I wanted to see if I could write at all or if it would suck. I'm gonna try, plus I'm a big Hiten fan, he's soooo hot (BUT NOT AS HOT AS KOUGA AND MIROKU!!) .Right now I have no idea where this story is going or what the plot really is. I'm kinda making this up as I go cause I couldn't really think of any good ideas at the moment but I'll get some soon promise. Uh I guess it takes place when Kagome gets kidnapped by the thunder brothers and Inuyasha is being a big dumbass. I just hope I don't bash him to bad. I'm kinda mad at him right now cause I've been watching the show on cartoon network. Okay I guess I really do need to shut up and just writeoh and I'm sorry for any misspelling or misuse of grammar fyi I can't spell for the life of me but I'll try   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters

-----------------------------------------------

Hiten watched as the clouded sky grew darker, he was eager for his younger brother Manten to return from hunting. They had successfully retrieved another shard of the Shikon no Tama and he could feel his power increasing daily. His father would have been proud of them both. Together Hiten and Manten ruled the skies and were unstoppable. Once his brother came back they would go scouting for more jewel shards. Hiten wanted to increase their power as much as possible. Hiten sat up and gazed at the Death Valley that lay below his home in the clouds high atop the Eastern mountains. He scanned the skies for his brother but there was nothing except an endless horizon and retreating sun. Fog was starting to set in among the mountains tops. Hiten became impatient and went inside to rest, he would have to wait until his brother returned.  
----------------------------------------------  
"INUYASHA!?!?" cried Kagome "Can we PLEASE rest, we've been walking non- stop since this morning!" she whined.  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive ears flinched at the high pitched shriek"Will you keep quiet!! We've only been walking for 4 or 5 hours! You weak humans are too much trouble to deal with." Inuyasha spat out as he casually crossed his arms and continued walking.  
  
Kagome pouted" Hmp! I am not just some weak human you jerk!! Just because I'm not some stubborn demon who thinks he can last forever without rest and food, you treat me like I'm some feeble little girl made of glass! I guess you've completely forgotten all the times I've saved your butt!!" Kagome was so mad her face was turning red. She gave one last huff and went off in another direction to look for a good place to rest.  
  
Inuyasha replied with a simple "Feh" and emitted a low growl under his breath as he continued walking in the same direction since he hadn't noticed Kagome's sudden departure.  
  
As Kagome sat down on a rock in the middle of an opening she'd found in the woods near a stream she began to unpack her cooking utensils and start a fire until she heard a very loud "KAGOME!!!!" shouted in her direction.  
  
"EEP" Kagome cried and jumped up from her current position having been startled by Inuyasha's blunt shouting.  
  
"I'M OVER HERE YOU IDIOT!!!" Kagome screamed in the direction she'd heard Inuyasha.  
  
Two seconds later Inuyasha had found Kagome and he was yelling at her for running off without telling him. "What the hell where you thinking, some demon could've snatched you and the jewel shards!!!" Inuyasha's face was red from anger and he was growling. He took a deep breath while he tried to calm down.  
  
"Would you relax!? I can take care of myself! Plus I told you I needed to rest but you wouldn't listen!" Kagome shot back. "Now if you'll cooperate for two minutes and quite yelling I'll make you some ramen and then we can start looking for jewel shards again. OK?"  
  
"Grrrrr....alright fine, but you better hurry up with that ramen." Inuyasha said as he climbed up the nearest tree.  
  
Kagome sighed as she returned to starting the fire. 'Man Inuyasha can be such a jerk sometimes! He gives me no credit and treats me like I'm nothing more than a burden to him. Why did I have to be stuck with him of all demons?!'  
  
Just as she had sat down to eat she heard something rustling in the bushes behind her.  
  
She turned around to further investigate but before she had a chance a huge cloud of smoke surrounded the entire area. Once the smoke finally cleared Kagome was able to make out what looked like a big pink bubble with....a face?! O.o  
  
"GIVE ME ALL THE SHARDS YOU POSSES OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!" yelled the pink bubble, attempting to sound menacing.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle, this was one of the cutest demons she had ever seen! While Kagome had been trying to stifle her laughter she had missed the conversation between Inuyasha and the cute little demon. The pink bubble started to knaw on Inuyasha's head and unable to control herself any longer Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
Inuyasha stopped yelling at the annoying demon and turned to look at Kagome rolling on the ground. Has she lost her mind?' He thought to himself.   
Shippo (the self-assured little pink demon) decided to take this opportunity to search for the jewel shards. He transformed back into his kitsune form and the area was again clouded with smoke as Shippo started going through a bag he'd spotted near the fire. "Ah ha!" He smirked as he found a clear glass vial full of several shards. "This should be more than enough to lure in the Thunder Brothers, and then I'll be able to take back what they stole!" He snatched the container and took off.  
----------------------------------------------  
"Hey!! Where did that little thief get to?!" Inuyasha shouted once the smoke cleared and he found that the demon had disappeared.  
  
"Inuyasha! I think that demon took off with our jewel shards!" Kagome shouted, but stopped as she again noticed a quiet rustling behind her and turned around to see a demon skull with a fuzzy tail poking out, skittering across grass and heading towards some bushes.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the skull as well and watched as Shippo lunged into the nearest bush for cover.  
  
"HEY get back here with my jewel shards you little twurp!!" Inuyasha scowled and took off to retrieve the mischievous jewel thief. He reached his destination in a matter of seconds and hurriedly began searching for the demon. He saw the brief flash of a fuzzy tail and in one quick swipe he had the demon, which he now realized was a kitsune by the tail. He returned to the camp and shook the poor youngster until the bottle of shards fell from the demon's pockets. Inuyasha snatched the bottle and in turn dropped the fox demon harshly on his head, rendering him unconscious.  
  
Once Shippo regained consciousness he was greeted with a large smile and a pair of glistening brown eyes edged with worry.  
  
"Hey there little guy, my name's Kagome and this is Inuyasha." Kagome said with a bright welcoming smile. "I'm sorry he was so mean to you but I won't let him touch you again, I promise!" She edged towards the kit and helped him to his feet. "By the way what's your name?" Kagome asked eagerly. "Uhhh, my name's Shippo." He said as he fidgeted uneasily. "Um, Sorry I tried to take your shards but I really needed them."  
  
'Oh my gosh he's so cute!! He couldn't be an evil demon and he looks so young. I wonder what he needed the shards for?' Kagome thought as she lifted Shippo up off the ground and took him in her arms while she gently patted his back reassuringly. "Oh don't worry about it Shippo, I'm sure you had a good reason. Why don't you tell me more about it while I take a look at that bump on your head?"  
  
"Well...uh ok." Shippo said hesitantly.  
  
"Great! Just let me grab my disinfect spray." Kagome said as found her dissolved bag and began searching through it for her disinfectant and bandages. She grabbed the bottle and began to sprits the large bump on Shippo's head.  
  
"Owww that stings Kagome." whined Shippo.  
  
"Sorry I just don't want that bump to get infected." Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and glared furiously at him as she clenched her fists "INUYASHA you jerk you shouldn't have been so rough on the poor kid.... SIT!!!" she yelled with renewed rage.  
  
Inuyasha slammed into the ground and came back up growling furiously. "What the hell was that for!?"  
  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha and continued tending to Shippo "So what happened to you Shippo?"she asked sincerely as she finished placing a bandage on Shippo's forehead.  
  
"It was the Thunder Brothers, they stole a Shikon shard that my father gave me before he died. My mother died a long time ago though. That's why I needed your shards to lure them in and steal my shard back." Shippo said, his voice edged with sorrow.  
  
"Oh Shippo I'm so sorry" Kagome said genuinely "If you'd like I could take care of you and you can travel with us. How does that sound, huh?" Kagome said as she embraced the kitsune once again.  
  
Shippo's eyes lit up. He really liked Kagome and she would make a great mother "Rrreaally Kagome, you would do that for me?"  
  
"Of course Shippo, it's the least I can do since your parents are gone. I promise I will take good care of you." Kagome replied joyously.  
  
Shippo started bouncing all the around the camp site, he was bursting with happiness and excitement. "Oh Kagome thank you SOOO much you're the nicest person I've ever met!!!" Shippo flashed Kagome a huge smile showing two tiny fangs.  
  
Kagome eyes gleamed and twinkled with joy .She couldn't help but be overjoyed at seeing the young kitsune so happy." Thank you Shippo and you're welcome. I'll just finish up here with lunch and then we'll be on our way again." Kagome said as she gathered up three bowls and began filling them with ramen noodles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know I'm changing things up a bit but hey this my story and I'm in control hehe I rule all.  
  
I want your honest opinions and you can give me any kind of plots/ideas for the story.  
  
I hope you liked it .PLEASE REVEIW! and tell me what you think! I just hope you think this chapter is better than before.  
  
Bye for now  
  
Kougasgirl05 


	2. Meet The Thunder Brother Number 2

**Thunder Clouds**

**Chapter 2: Meet Thunder Brother #2**

**XxX-REDID DIS CHAPTER-XxX**

Hey again! OMFG!! OVER 50 REVEIWS!!! (Does a happy dance and praises readers) ARIGATO!! Sorry it took me so darn long! I'm such a lazy writer...plus my internet has been down for awhile. I totally understand if you want to kill me and send me to the bowels of hell for taking so long! Newayz here's the 2nd chapter redone! I hope you enjoy it better than before and I'll try to get to work on the other chapters as soon as I can.

If you don not like it then don't read it! No flaming allowed! Constructive criticism pleeze!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters ;-; (-sobs-Why must they keep reminding me!?!)

(This is stupid nobody here owns any of the shows and they never will so what's the freaking point!? Why in da world would you come here to write stories if you owned Inuyasha and could just make your own episodes? -.- )

Newayz I'd like to thank Kagome-Inuyasha09 for being my better writer and helping me edit chapter 1 n 2! I love you gurl, u r da best!! And thank you soooooooooooo much for that Haru picture again! . (Looks at picture ...n-n –drools- heehee)

"..." Characters speaking

'...' Characters' thoughts

**Chapter 2**

**-------**-----------------------------------------------------

"Kagome" Shippo hesitated "Is Inuyasha gonna be my father since you're my new mom?" (Who's jo faja?! LoL) He questioned, his voice edged with curiosity. His eyes were wide and full of innocence as he clasped his tiny clawed hands together excitedly.

Inuyasha jumped ten feet into the air from his shock at Shippo's question and shot straight upwards into the tree he had been seated in. He broke clean through the first three branches, was stopped by the fourth branch and plummeted back down to the ground, his head now adorned with whelps and bruises. "WHAT!?" he screamed as his face turned red with rage while he rubbed his sore cranium.

"No Shippo he is not." Kagome replied with a sweet yet stern tone. 'Good thing too' "Heh" 'I feel sorry for the poor child that ends up with him as a father' she thought to herself as she finished the remainder of her ramen.

Good grief, who does she think she is taking in that troublemaking kitsune. She can't take care of him we have to find those jewel shards. It's her fault in the first place that we're even looking for it!' Inuyasha scowled at the thought of having to waste even more of his time searching for the jewel shards.

"Good because then you won't mind if I do this." Shippo said quickly as he swiped the shards from Inuyasha pocket while he had his back turned. Shippo swiftly pulled out one of his sutras and slapped it on Inuyasha before he could comprehend what was happening. "Please forgive me Kagome. I'll return these as soon as I get revenge on the Thunder Brothers!" Shippo declared as he hurried off and dived into the nearest covering so he wouldn't be seen.

"SHIPPO NO WAIT!" yelled Kagome as she grabbed her bow and arrows from her bike and ran after the mischievous fox demon.

Inuyasha struggled in his current position, crouching on the ground with his hands weighed down by an odd looking stone statue as he tried to remove the sutra. "Damn that little runt, COME BACK HERE!! ARGH!" He yelled as he struggled beneath the sutra that bonded him to the ground. He snapped his head up to roar at the runt, "I'LL GET YOU! KAGOME!! WAIT! KAGOME!!! Come back and peel off this scroll!" He shouted, becoming even more irritated. Inuyasha gave a grunt then a sigh of defeat as he waited for someone to come back to the camp site.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo ran further down a path into the woods and soon got far enough ahead of Kagome so that he could rest. He stopped near a pond and rested in the grass as he tried to catch his breath. "Good now I just need to lure the Thunder Brothers here." Shippo said determined. 'Then I'll swipe my jewel piece back. It's the only thing left of my father.' He thought sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manten, the youngest of the Thunder Brothers, soared through the air on a dark storm cloud over empty flats. He had been out all day looking for any demons or humans that may have possessed a shard of the Shikon jewel but unfortunately he had only been lead to many dead ends and ended up wasting half the day chasing useless weak demons. He had become quite frustrated with the search. His brother Hiten and he were already known as the strongest demons in the whole region, yet his elder brother had only become even more persistent to acquire additional shards.

Manten had argued that they needn't be so relentless in their search as they were already powerful enough, but it had only angered Hiten. His brother had lashed out at Manten and yelled, his eyes turning red. "That was what our father had presumed too until he was slain by that dog demon Sesshoumaru!" Hiten spat out viscously as he stormed out in a fit of rage. (I'm trying to add a little bit to Hiten and Manten's past) "Sesshoumaru..." Manten pondered. "The Demon lord of the Western Lands." Manten said to himself as he remembered when he was much younger hearing many tales about the powerful youkai. Manten had been very young at the time of his of his father's death and he didn't know hardly anything about the tragic event. Yet Hiten had been much older and it had severely scarred his elder brother. Hiten had been determined to become as strong as possible in order get revenge on Sesshoumaru after seeing his father slaughtered mercilessly by the vile demon.

(I know I'm being a lil harsh on Sesshy right now but I gotta have a few bad guys for drama! u.u )

Manten sighed as he thought about how rough it had been for Hiten being the eldest, declaring him head of the household at such a young age. After their father's death, their mother became very sick and distant until she too departed and went to join their father in the land of the dead, leaving Hiten and himself orphans.

Hiten had only become even more determined to become as strong as possible after their mother's death as it was now entirely up to Hiten to protect his younger brother and maintain their lands.

Manten shook himself from his thoughts as he remembered his task at hand. He needed to obtain more jewel shards so that his brother would be pleased with him. The only problem was he kept getting sidetracked. Manten tried to focus on searching the land below him but his thoughts soon fell onto another topic Manten had contemplated many a time. After reaching a certain age Manten had become very vain being compared to his handsome elder brother. Manten figured the solution to his problems would be to have more hair but no matter how many potions and herbs he tried not a single hair would sprout.

Manten unfortunately had inherited his mother atrocious looks and baldness while Hiten had been born with his father's sharp, handsome looks, and full raven hair. "If only" Manten exclaimed solemnly "I'm sure if I had had some hair I would surely attract some women as brother Hiten does."

Manten once again tried to focus on his assignment, this time determined not to space out again. He scanned the area below and soon saw a glimpse of a familiar looking demon.

"Hmm... who is this?" Manten asked himself as he turned and took a second look at a kitsune demon scurrying across a field. Manten sneered menacingly as he saw the young demon stop at a nearby pond to catch his breath. 'Perfect' He thought 'This is that mischievous kitsune that got away from me after I took the fool's jewel shard.' "Well then..." Manten snickered. "I just may have to teach that reckless youngster a lesson; no one escapes the wrath of a Thunder Brother." He said quietly to himself as he chuckled at the youth's misfortune.

Manten rain his bulky fingers across the jewel, which he had taken from the kit, and now imbedded in his forehead. After making sure the kitsune hadn't noticed his presence he quietly snuck up behind his unsuspecting victim until it was too late for Shippo to get away.

"Huh" Shippo uttered, a startled and confused look upon his face as he turned around to face the younger of the two Thunder Brothers. His features were quickly replaced with an expression of fear and bewilderment as he gazed upon the beastly looking demon, towering over Shippo. He hastily looked to each side and realized that the Thunder Brother, Manten was too close for him to escape unharmed and he was blocking the only safe exit at the moment. Shippo gulped, feeling like trapped pray and becoming even more frightened at the threatening look on Manten's face.

Manten snarled and took a step closer to Shippo. "Say you there! Young Kit, what are you doing wondering around here all by yourself? It's pretty dangerous out here with all these demons roaming about looking for their next meals." He said sarcastically with a chuckle, showing two rows of sharp jagged teeth.

Shippo began stepping back until he had backed himself up against a tree. In doing so his belt brushed up against a nearby branch and his bottle of shards was knocked out. The glass container made a light clanking noise as it bounced off a few roots of the tree and rolled across the bare ground, now centered directly between Shippo and Manten.

Manten of course had noticed the bottle rolling across the ground and he was now staring intently at it as he examined it contents. "Ah! You found yourself another shard of the Shikon jewel did you, you mischievous runt? Now I'll be going home with a full belly and another jewel shard! Brother Hiten will be very pleased indeed. Manten howled out in high spirits as he eagerly stepped towards the glass container.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was panting by the time she reached her destination and noticed the predicament Shippo had gotten himself into. She quickly ran straight to Shippo's side without a second thought as she began to ready her bow. "Stop right there!" Kagome yelled confidently as she pulled an arrow up into the correct position, drew back the cord, and aimed for Manten's chest.

Manten, somewhat startled as he had been too preoccupied with getting the shards and hadn't noticed Kagome until just now. "Don't interfere wench unless you too want to die!" He growled as he proceeded in approaching the bottle of jewel shards but with a little bit more caution.

"I'm warning you! Once step closer and I'll shoot!" Kagome said unwavering. "Quick Shippo! Grab the shards and get by me!" Kagome motioned with her bow towards the shards. Shippo, though a little unsure, shot off as fast as he could to get there before Manten did. Shippo swiped the container just in time causing Manten to fall on his face and become very aggravated. He glared as he regained his composure and stood up to proceed towards Shippo and Kagome.

Kagome quickly became worried as she saw the demon approaching her this time, looking very peeved and ready to attack. "D-d-don't come any closer!" Kagome managed to get out, her voice losing its confidence. She steadied her bow and straightened her arrow again. She then noticed the two jewels in his forehead and aimed so that she might sever his skull and release the shards from his flesh.

"Foolish wench! You think a flimsy arrow can bring me down!" He sniggered and continued his approach.

'Why won't that creep back off!?' Kagome thought as she realized the only way to stop him would be to bring him down with her arrow. She tried to take as careful aim as possible and praying to the gods to give her strength she pulled back on the cord of the bow with all her might and let the arrow fly. It soared through the air towards Manten and in a matter of milliseconds the arrow collided with his upper forehead, grazing the area with the shards and clipping one of the three hairs on Manten's head in the process.

"Darn, I just grazed him." Kagome retorted as she grabbed another arrow and readied herself for another attack.

Manten began to shake with fury as he watched one of his three hairs float like a feather to the ground.

"Ummmm..." Kagome spoke, a little confused by the demon's actions 'It-it looks like...he's gonna cry or something. Over one strand of hair?' She thought to herself and brought her head up to gaze at the demon. Her eyes widened at the site before her. The Thunder Brother, who now looked ready to kill, his eyes filled with malice and small static sparks emitting from his mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ok!! Gonna stop here for now! Man that was a lot longer than before! Newayz what do ya think?

BTW I will be adding Kouga in somehow as the ruler of the eastern lands in the story, I'm just not sure when he'll show up or be mentioned. Arigato for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Da power of Kristen compels u!! x.X


	3. Important Author's Note

Hello again pplz!!  
  
I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long n it'll probably be another month because I'm going on vacation for in Florida for 2 weeks then a little brake between that and 1 week at camp so no internet for awhile plus I gottta get a job for my future car!!

I GOT SPELL CHECKER!!!

Right Newayz the important stuff I was gonna say is that I'm gonna be redoing all of the chapters of Thunder Clouds along with adding another chapter or two by the end of June if I get enough time. So to make the story better I printed out the story to make corrections n add stuff in, plus I printed out all of the reviews for the story so that I can try to better follow all the advice you people have given me and so I'll remember any requests you've made about the story.  
  
Plus I'm also really really gonna try to start my Kouga/Kagome story that some of you people wanted. I started it along time ago but I just didn't have any good ideas.  
  
Well I g2g but plz come back around the end of June to check out my story and I hope you like it better after I've redone all the chapters.Thank you for time and I'll cya later  
( I love what they've done to fanfiction.net!!!)

Kougasgirl05 


End file.
